


The Formerly Fussy Baby

by SubtextEquals



Series: Agron and Nasir's Romantic Dramedy [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: Spartacus hands his son to Agron for a few minutes. It turns out that Spartacus Jr is very fond of Agron.Set in a AU series but also works as a stand alone.





	The Formerly Fussy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "fussy baby." And no, Spartacus didn't actually name his kid Spartacus Jr. Agron's just being Agron.
> 
> This is one of the fics I had as a tumblr exclusive before remembering it existed. If it seems familiar, that's probably where you read it.

With their college years behind them, gone were the days when Agron could hang out with Spartacus on a daily basis. The post it notes were a thing of memory, brought up only as jokes when Agron would slap one on Spartacus’s back as discreetly as possible before leaving. Instead there were responsibilities like cooking an actual dinner instead of ordering pizza, not to mention jobs-- and screeching babies.

Alright, the baby wasn’t screeching while Agron and Nasir were visiting Spartacus. But he was squirming in his father’s arms. Spartacus, whose name was now morphing to just “Dad,” looked more and more frustrated, not to mention tired.

The conversation hit a lull and then finally came to a stop when the baby started crying. Spartacus sighed and turned to Agron, seated next to him.

“Can you hold him a moment? I’ll get his bottle.”

Agron didn’t get much of a choice. He was in the middle of saying “yeah” when Spartacus handed him the almost 6 month old.

Though he’d been around a lot of babies– and he meant a lot, Nasir’s brother kept having more and more– he hadn’t actually held one much until Spartacus and Sura joined the ever increasing circle of parents they knew. When visiting, Nasir mostly monopolized his nieces and nephews. But Spartacus’s squirming little son…

Well, he was actually still intent on crying, his little cough-hiccup growing more exaggerated and he scrunched up his face. But Agron was not going to turn to Nasir for help this time. This couldn’t be that hard.

“Hey, no. Calm down. Daddy will be right back.” Agron tried rocking the kid in his arms. He glanced up and saw Nasir with his hand over part of his mouth, not quite covering an amused smile. Agron scowled back in response before shushing Spartacus Junior.

“Don’t cry. You don’t have to cry.” He placed Spartacus the Second against his chest and started rubbing his back. After a little more starts at wailing, little fists stopped waving in the air as the baby settled against him.

“There,” Agron said. “That’s it.”

By the time Spartacus came back half a minute later, his son had reached as close to a state of zen as a half year old could get.

“Can I enlist you as a babysitter?” he asked, his smile indicating a joke.

Nasir was the one to reply. “Yes, you can.”

Agron looked at Nasir again and his amusement had turned into something else entirely– fondness, love, and longing.

Their college years were long behind after all. And, no matter how much screeching Agron had put up with before, joining the ranks of “dads” didn’t seem so bad after all.


End file.
